The Temples of Poseidon
by Roma Vivit
Summary: The Life of Percy Jackson will be very different, because he lives in Hawaii. He will be more powerful than in the Original Books, especially once he finds the Temples of Poseidon. They give him more power and wisdom than in the Originals. However, what could be a nasty side affect of this extra power? Will probably become Percabeth, but not for a while.
1. Chapter 1: A Great Destiny Awaits

**Hey guys, new story. Kinda lost interest in the other two. PM me some ideas and I'll try to get back to those.**

* * *

The Temple of Poseidon

Chapter 1: A Great Destiny Awaits

Third Person POV

The lights of the machine flickered out, sending a chill through the air. A person appeared in the room of the hospital, sitting down next to the bed. He had long black hair, and sea-green eyes that shone with pride. He had a new son, one who would be the most powerful demi-god ever to live. He loved Sally the most out of all of his past lovers, and had blessed his new son with the most power. Of course, it would also depend on how many temples he would find. But he shouldn't think about that yet. No, definitely not yet.

"Poseidon, you came," a weak voice sounded from the bed.

"Of course I did. He is my son, after all. I also came to see you though. We need to have a talk," the man, now identified as Poseidon, replied.

The troubled look on his face made Sally sit up. "What is wrong, my love?"

"My brothers. They will soon find out about our son. You have three options. Either you move with me to Atlantis," this earned a shake of the head bySally, "you can go to Alaska, the land beyond the gods'," another shake of the head, " that leaves only one option then. You must go live in Hawaii, on the island of Kauai." This one earned a reluctant nod, followed by a sigh.

"I will go live in Kauai, but only because you insisted on me living somewhere that you could protect me."

"I understand. What will you name him?"

"I was thinking of naming him Perseus, and hope that he inherits some of that luck maybe."

Poseidon's face turned into a grin, and he gave a small chuckle. "You would name him after a son of Zeus? I like it, insulting my brother while he is not able to kill our son anyways."

"What do you mean, he can't kill him anyways?"

A pained expression came across his face. " Our son has a great, yet terrible destiny. The Laws forbid me from saying more, I am sorry. Just protect him well, and let him know about his heritage from the very beginning. He will need much training to survive."

"Won't that make him attract more monsters, knowing about his heritage?"

"It would, if the circumstances were normal. But you will be living in Hawaii. That is my domainWell anyways, I should probably be going now. I will send money into your bank account weekly. It should help you get by."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me and Percy." Poseidon started fading away.

"I love you Sally, now get some rest." He faded away, leaving the smell of the ocean in the room.

"I love you too," she wispered into the air. She quickly closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

LINE BREAK

In the infant room

The cryong of babies subsided as Poseidon faded into existence besides a cradle marked PERSEUS ALEXANDER JACKSON. The man looked into the cradle, smiling when he saw that his son was awake. Sea-green eyes stared bak into his, never blinking and always focused.

"My son, you have a great destiny ahead of you, dont screw that up." The man spoke in a stern voice, and the baby just looked up into his eyes with confusion.

"The first Temple is on Ni'ihau. You will find it, and soon my young son. Within 10 years. Goodbye, my son." With that, he faded out of the room.

Left behind was a young baby, with sea-green eyes, raven black hair, and a great destiny ahead of him.

**So, I had this new idea. He lives in Hawaii now, so he is more easily protected by Poseidon. What are the Temples though? How will they make him more powerful?**

**All of these questions will be answered in time.**

**Next time, Percy will be around 9 years old I think. **

**Anyways, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Life on Hawaii

Hey guys, next chapter for The Temple of Poseidon. Still need some ideas for other stories. Thanks in advance.

The Temple of Poseidon

Chapter 2: Life on Hawaii

Third Person's PoV _About 9 years later_

The boy walked forward, jumping over the tree roots on his way. He stumbled, almost falling, and only caught himself by grabbing the vine hanging above him.

"Come on guys, we're almost there. It's the best view on the whole island."

Low grumbling and complaints were heard from behind him, mixing in with the other symphony of noises from the jungle around them.

"But Percy, we've been walking for like three hours!" One boy complained, "My feet hurt, and I wanna go back."

"No, no, we're almost there. Besides, it's only been like," pulling out a phone, he read the time quickly, "forty-five minutes. It's just up ahead. Come on guys, lets go!" With that the boy, Percy, started running up the slight incline, bursting out onto the cliff edge before him. He thought he caught a glimpse of gold shining above the trees somewhere across the other side of the beach, but dismissed the idea. The other children stumbled in behind him, catching their breath at the beautiful sight before them.

Before them was a waterfall, dropping out of a hole in the side of the cliff they were on, about 15 feet below them. The waterfall flowed straight down to the ocean below them. There was a path leading down to a ledge next to the waterfall, covered in wet, green moss.

"Whoa Percy, this place is amazing! How did you find this place?" One of the kids asked, a girl this time.

"See that beach down there?" A chorus of 'yes' and some nods showed that they could see it. "Well, that house down there is mine." 'Whoa' and a couple 'cool's' were heard from behind him.

"This place is awesome, why didn't you show us earlier?" One of the older boys asked, glancing around in amazement at the beautiful landscape before them.

"I only found it, like three days ago. I didn't get the chance to show you guys over the three-day weekend." This was partly true, as he had only found it three days ago. However, he didn't show it to them sooner because he had wanted to make sure that it was safe, and that no one would be harmed.

"Okay, but we should meet here everyday after school." One of the other kids commented, earning some over-excited nods from the other students.

"We could all meet at my house after school," Percy offered. Everyone nodded their heads, but there was one opposition to this offer.

"What about homework? How will we get it done?" The oldest girl there, a ten year old, asked. Some of the other kids also wanted to know this, but their doubts would be reassured.

"Remember how we have that new grading system? We don't actually have homework anymore! It's just 'recommended practice'," lots of nods here, knowing that he spoke the truth, "besides, we could study up here, or down at Percy's house. We would get to have fun here, and then we could go study!"

"Yeah we could do that!" Percy shouted excitedly, jumping up and down like a child would. "Also guys, there is something really fun to do here. We can run and jump off the cliff into the waterfall. I've tried it, and is perfectly safe. Especially with my dads' protection." The last part was whispered, and nobody heard him say it. He lived with his mom alone, and it was perfectly fine that way.

Sometimes his dad even came to visit. This was usually on his birthday, and the most recent year he had gotten a cool birthday present. It was a map of the island, with a big Mayan Pyramid picture in one location of the island. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but he thought that it looked pretty cool. He had examined the map, and thought that it was on the opposite side of the beach from his house, but farther inland.

"But isn't it dangerous?" One of the younger boys asked. Some kids looked uncertain at this thought, and others expressed their doubts as well.

"Nah, the waterfall helps. It softens the impact of the water. Besides, we're not that high up. Only like twenty feet or something like that." Some kids looked reassured, while others still looked doubtful. Others looked excited, like they wanted to try it out themselves.

"I'll even go first, if you want me to." With that, he jogged down the small path, almost slipping on the moist moss underfoot. He jumped off the cliff, into the waterfall and yelling, "YAHOO!" The adrenaline pumped through his veins, leaving a thrilling feeling behind. He hit the water with a large splash, feeling himself strengthen as the water poured its energy into him. He willed himself to get wet before reaching the surface, as it wouldn't be good to scare all of the other kids about him not getting wet.

"It's all fine down here. The water is perfect. Come on down, guys!" Slowly an older kid stepped forward, then ran and jumped off into the water next to him. The other kids slowly joined them, and they climbed back up the small cliff by a path that led back up to the top.

"This is going to be the best place to hang out after school!" shouted one of the kids', and they all yelled out their agreements.

This is so much fun! I can't believe that I haven't found this place before. It is right by my house! I just need to go find that pyramid place later, I wonder what it is. Maybe it's a magical place where my dad lives! That would be so cool.

Percy thought about all of this. He joined in on the splashing and had lots of fun with his new friends, spending hours there and having a good time with all the other kids.

Third Persons PoV _Around two hours later_

Percy walked alone through the jungle, excited that he had made a new group of friends. Of course, it wasn't hard as he did go to a pretty small school , and everybody knew everybody else there. He was just walking around the jungle of Kauai, enjoying the sunlight and soaking it in. He had acquired a deep tan during his time in Hawaii, and he could almost pass off as a native islander. Glancing down at the map, he saw that he was right where that temple place was supposed to be. He stepped past a group of vines and tree branches and stopped in awe at what was before him.

Before him a temple glowed golden in the afternoon light. Then he realized that it actually was made out of gold. it Must've been what he had seen earlier He ran forward, stopping to read the sign at the entrance to the pyramid, before sprinting inside.

The sign read: _The First Temple of Poseidon. Aid to the children of Poseidon, strongest child to Kronos and Rhea. May Tyche be with you, for you will need her, Child of Poseidon. Many more Temples remain to be discovered._

Percy ran inside the temple, stopping when he came to a central chamber. Pictures were inscribed along the walls, showing giant Tsunami's and Hurricane's, as well as a man standing in the middle of a small hurricane, the winds swirling around him. Suddenly Percy fell to the ground as a vision was shown to him.

* * *

_"Father, what should go into this one?" A young man asked his father, Poseidon. Poseidon was hunched over a desk, scribbling on a paper furiously. He looked up, confused for a moment._

_"I don't know, Triton, jus-," he was interrupted by a woman striding into the room._

_"Fill that one with increased water powers, after all, you are he God of the Seas. It would be good for them to have strong water powers." The woman had said this, while walking up next to Poseidon and giving him a peck on the cheek._

_"Well, that's as good an idea as any. And it's a great way to start it off, too." Poseidon spoke. Triton immediately set to work on picking up one of the pieces of paper laying around the room. He chanted something in an unknown language, and the paper glowed blue as it was placed into a vial filled with seawater._

_"This one is done, father." Triton spoke to Poseidon. Amphitrite smiled, knowing that se would soon have little demi-gods to help take care of. You see, many people believed that Amphitrite and Triton couldn't stand Poseidons' bastard half-blood children. but it couldn't be farther from the truth. They(Triton and Amphitrite) chose the women that he could get to know, and helped him to find his lovers. Part of the deal was that, as Amphitrite couldn't have anymore children, she helped raise and train the demigods that Poseidon sired. Triton just wanted a little brother, and this satisfied him enough for that, even if it was only temporary._

_The vial glowed as a piece of paper was placed inside, which then disappeared and reappeared on a map along the wall. Percy realized that it was a map of the world, but it was slightly different. Greenland was slightly larger, and Africa was bigger than what it should've been._

_Percy then realized that this must've been right after the Olympian god had defeated the Giants, offspring of Gaea._

* * *

Percy recovered from his vision, quickly standing up and noticing the pedestal with a vial on it. Inside, a greenish blue liquid glowed. Percy ran over to it and uncapped the vial. He pulled out a note, and read, _Drink this, it will help._ So, he drank the mysterious liquid and strength poured through his veins. He blacked out, praying to Poseidon that this wasn't a trick, and that he wasn't actually being poisoned. After that, all conscious thought left his body.

* * *

As Percy awoke, he realized that he was still in the chamber, except that two things were missing. The pedestal in the middle of the room that had been holding the vial was now gone. The other was that all of the doors had been blocked off. As he realized this, he started to panic.

Ok Percy, think about what you need to do to get out of here. And calm down while your at it!

It was then that he noticed that light was coming from above him. He looked up, seeing the square shaped hole, high in the sky. He also noticed that it was now nighttime, and the light was coming from the moon, not the sun. Seeing that, he decided to pray to Artemis, goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, and Archery, like her brother, Apollo.

Immediately he had a thought. He was standing on sand, not on gold, like the rest of the tunnel had been. He kneeled down, searching the sand beneath him. He finally pulled a shell out of the sand, brushing it off with his fingers. it had belonged to some sea creature a long time ago. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could unleash his powers over the sea by using that shell.

He tried focusing, but he had more energy and strength in him than usual. He noticed that he had had more ever since he woke up. Another thought hit him. He had to try to contain his ADHD and his dyslexia. Maybe he could put up a barrier in his mind, blocking those things off from the rest of his body.

He imagined tha he was in his mind, walking around. He found an archway, walking through it and stopping inside of the archway. Inside of the room was a blue ball of energy, floating in midair and randomly lashing out at the things around it. Percy realized that he needed to try to contain it. He imagined that a steel cage would materialize around it, cutting it off from everything else.

Almost instantly, the steel cage appeared but was melted by the blue energy.

This isn't going to work, is it? Uggh, how am I going to get out of here? I would need something that can always be changing, and would keep the energy trapped inside of itself. I would need . . . water!

When that revelation came to mind, he instantly knew that he was correct. He thought of water enveloping the energy, and it happened. The water tried to burn through the water, but it soon figured out that water doesn't burn too well. The water had trapped the energy inside of it.

Percy came out of his 'mind' and realized that his head was now more clear and focused than it ever had been before. He tried to summon water out of the shell, and his mind focused onto the task at hand, as the shell started to drip water.

"More, I need more water," Percy cried out, a tug in his gut bringing him to his knees. Suddenly, water was flying out of the shell at great speeds, knocking it away from Percy, who fell to his side in pain. It was like he had harnessed the powers of his ADHD and then let it out in a more controlled way.

As soon as the water came into contact with him, he felt slightly reenergized. The water slowly started filling up the chamber, taking him with it.

A rumble went throughout the water when he was about halfway up the chamber to the opening. The water temperature increased around him, and the floor of the chamber dropped away.

He fell into nothingness, surrounded by water on all sides, pouring its strength into him. The temperature increased even more, and he saw a glow beneath him. Percy realized that it was lava, and that he was going to hit it. He loosened all of his muscles, getting ready for the end and accepting his fate.

The water slammed into the lava, creating steam which sent him flying back up the tunnel. He swiftly exited the whole pyramid, and saw the island of Kauai spread out before him. He started to fall back down as one thought crossed his mind.

Zeus is going to kill me.

With that thought lingering in his head, he drifted into unconsciousness, letting it pull him away from reality.

* * *

**Hello, readers. Here is the second chapter of The Temple of Poseidon. Tell me whatcha think, and what could be done to make it better.**

**Anyways, as always, R&R**


End file.
